Times Change
by SunnyDesu1318
Summary: Two years ago Kagome left Japan with her family. At the age of fifteen she knew her and Inuyasha were supposed to be together. Inuyasha said very hurtful things and broke Kagome's heart changing her forever. Now after two years shes coming back and is better than ever. Shes grown in more ways then one. She's only looking out for herself and her friends. (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this chapter. I would like to say that I won none of the characters.

Ages and pairings below.

Inuyasha/Kagome

Sesshomaru/Kagura

Koga/Ayame

Miroku/Sango

Please keep in mind that these are the parings despite who some of the characters end up with in the beginning.

Kagome is going to be a bit different. I want her to have a backbone and stick up for herself and not totally be up Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

**Kagome POV**

Today was the. We were leaving to go back to Japan. We left because mom had a super close friend that lived out here that wanted mom to start a business with her. Of course, mom agreed, and we packed up everything and left. I was fifteen and Souta was only seven. Neither of us knowing any English but we learned quickly, and both made lots of friends. The business didn't work out and we soon found out that moms' friend was using the whole thing to steal money from everyone and when we found out it was already too late to anything. I then went out and got little jobs here and there to help my mom. Soon about a year later I was asked to be a model for a small lipstick company. I would have been payed almost a thousand dollars. Of course, I accepted and gave the money straight to my mom. Soon she was able to get some money together and make us all back to japan. I kept my contract. I get paid monthly by how many people buy that brand. I would say that I'm doing well.

"Are you almost ready dear?" My mom asked peaking her head in the doorway. I smile at her.

"Yes, I am almost done. I have one box left to donate." I said she smiled and nodded walking bac down the hallway. We decided to donate everything except for a suitcase full of clothes and personal belongings. I didn't have any complaints. Once I was finished, I brought down the last box.

About an hour later, we were all sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off. Souta and I were sitting next to each other while mom and grandpa were sitting in the sits across from us. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to a playlist on Spotify my friends made before I left. I smile a little to myself. I'm going to miss them all.

**Sango POV**

"Sango dear, you are going to wear out he floor. She's going to be here in about sixteen hours." Miroku said. Sango stopped walking and turned around to face her boyfriend.

"I don't care. I'm just super excited about my best friend coming back." She said. She plops down next to Miroku a. He pulls her close and rubs her arm for comfort.

**Inuyasha POV**

I sat on the couch while my mom ran around the room back and forth cleaning things that were already clean.

"Mom… You already cleaned that." I tried to say. I was about to say something, but my dad beat me to it.

"Son just let it go. She's not going to stop." He said, I just sat back down.

"I don't know why She gets to stay here." Kikyo squeaked out. Just then my mom stopped in the middle of fixing the flowers for the sixtyish time and looked at her.

"If you weren't dating my son, I would have hit you on the head with this broom." She said. I had to hold in my laughter but some escaped Kikyo glared at me stood up.

"I need to go shopping for a new outfit for this weekend anyway." She said and stormed off. I let out a huge sigh.

"Inuyasha I don't see what you see in her. She will never be Kagome…" My mom said, my ears went flat against my head.

"I know, but Kagome and I will never happen. We are just friends. That's all." I stood up and walked away to go upstairs.

"I hurt his feelings, didn't I?" Izayoi asked a little worried.

"No, my love. You didn't hurt him. He knows he messed up and hurt Kagome in a way that not many can heal from. A broken heart." Inu-Taisho says to his mate.

I got up to my room and held myself back from punching the wall. I sat on my bed with, my head between my hands.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know we were supposed to be together, but I was young and stupid and said some stupid things…" I say to one in hopes it would make me feel better.

**Kagome POV**

I slept the entire flight. I guess I was sleeping so soundly that when I woke up. We were the last ones on the plane. I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked off with my family. We got inside the airport and I immediately seen both of my favorite people in the entire world. Papa Taisho and Izayoi. I ran and gave them both a hug.

"Oh Kagome, you 've grown into a beautiful young woman." Izayoi says. I smile and nod and move over so mom can hug them too.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask and the three adults look at one another.

"Well I wanted to tell sooner but I thought it would be a nice surprise." My mom said and I swear I probably looked like the Cheshire cat.

"OMG!" I practically scream. "This is the best news ever! I'm so happy!" I say.

"Its just until we find a house of our own." My mom says. I still nod.

"Let's get going. I know you're going to be super busy tomorrow Kagome." Izayoi said. Not exactly knowing what I was going to wake up to tomorrow.

"Kagome, how are things now? You seem to carry yourself better than last time." InuTaisho asked. I looked down.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to upset you." He said trying to fond something to make me feel better.

"Its ok Papa Taisho, what Inuyasha did really hurt. I thought we were meant to be. But its ok. I'm not the same scared little girl anymore." I say smiling at myself. I think I've become a better person. I will focus on myself and my friends. Maybe I will meet some cool people. It took us about forty-five minutes to get back to the house. Everyone got out and helped us with our luggage.

"Alright Kagome, Your rooms up the stairs and down the hallway on your right. I nod feeling super tired even though I slept the entire flight. As I was walking upstairs and to my room. Inuyasha and a girl came out.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha." I say sleepy. I give a small wave. He stands there for a bit, then the girl next to him starts to glare at me.

"H-Hello Kagome, it's nice to have you back." He said

"Inu-baby I want to leave. Its too crowded here." Giving me a look.

"Alright he says and wraps his and arm around her waist pulling her closer. They started walking away.

"Uhm… See you later Kagome." He said I waved and walked in the room. Taking everything off and putting on a big t-shirt and fresh panties. Crawling in bed. Falling asleep instantly.

**Inuyasha POV**

Kikyo was going on and on about this stupid outfit she wanted this weekend. I honestly could care less. We walked out my room and I got hit with her scent before I seen her. She always smelled so good. She always made sure she used light scents because of our sense of smells. She was always considerate while Kikyo used the smelliest things that burned my nose and stuffed it up sometimes. Kagome finally makes it up the stairs a d my breath is taken away. She looked like a woman. Last time I saw her, she was a stick always wearing kid stuff and those stupid pigtails. Now she grew into her body, curves all in the right places. Her chest grew a bit. Such long legs, such milky skin and her hair was a bit longer and had gotten thicker. She was stunning. We exchanged little words. Kikyo was so annoying. Kikyo was so annoying. We walked downstairs where the adults were sitting in the living room. I walk Kikyo to the door.

"Its late so I'll see you later." I say and watch her get in the car and drive away. I walk back in the house and shut the door. Walking back in the living room being polite. I say good night and walk back upstairs pausing at Kagome's door for only a minute then going to my room. Already knowing that I wasn't going to sleep.

That was the first chapter to 'Time Changes' I was inspired by this fanfiction I was reading but didn't finish because I didn't like how they were portraying Kagome at all. It made her seem like player ha-ha. Flirting with all the guys and trying to make Koga jealous. Wasn't my cup and tea so I decided to make my own. I do hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! I do hope you enjoy it! Before you start reading, I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

Another thing I would like to say is that I'm changing the way Bankotsu acts. Let's be honest if I wrote a story where all the characters acted like themselves. Literally all the guys would be mean and fight with each other. Bankotsu will still be his hard self to certain people except Kagome. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Kagome POV**

I was having such a wonderful dream. I was the ruler of the world. Everyone in the world was nice to each other. I was just about to eat the most delicious looking cupcake in the world, when someone started jumping on my bed and screaming my name.

"KAGOME! TIME TO WAKE UP!" The voice said then a hard body fell on top of me. My eyes shot open.

"Sango! What the hell!" She didn't say anything but laughed.

"Get your lazy ass up before I get Miroku up here!" She yelled again. Before I could say anything Izayoi's voice ran through.

"Watch your mouths young ladies!" She said.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time. I sit up and she moves over.

"Get dressed, were going out because you need clothes and stuff." She said. I get up deciding that I can take a bath later tonight, I walk over to my suitcase. Too lazy to put anything away, I grabbed an army green crop top with a pair of black high waisted shorts. I run into the bathroom quickly brushing my hair and my teeth. I come back out.

"WOAH! Kagome! You look wonderful! So hot!" She said and smacked my butt.

"You've been hanging around Miroku too much." I say and I grab my purse. Making a mental note that I need to get a new phone. We head downstairs and I practically jump on Miroku.

"Well someone is happy." He says and I giggle.

"Who wouldn't be?" I asked. I walk around giving everyone a hug and saying good morning.

"Oh! Kagome, you have a package from America." Izayoi says, it took a minute to register what she was saying.

"Oh! I should've asked but a company that I model for will be sending me samples to try." I say and Papa Taisho piped in.

"Whatever you are selling I will buy!" He says. I laugh out loud.

"Well its lipstick so I don't know." I say jokingly. He almost spits out his coffee.

"What do you have planned for today dear?" My mom asked her and Izayoi were sitting reading magazines.

"Sango and I are going to go clothes shopping. I need to get a new phone too." I say grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Alright my dear. Just be back by dinner time. Were all going to go out for eat. Sesshomaru and Kagura are coming and are going to bring the kids." She says. I turn to Sango.

"Are you ready?" I ask. She nods her head and we get in her car.

"The mall?" She asks, I nod. I turn on the radio and we both start jamming out and singing.

**Inuyasha POV**

When Kagome came downstairs, she looked HOT. She jumped on Miroku and I got a bit jealous, but I need to remember that I have Kikyo. Just thinking her name made me sick to my stomach. Kagome went around saying good morning to everyone then she gives me a small smile. Even after destroying her, she still treats me with kindness. I was kicking myself. I didn't deserve any kindness from her. Once they left, Miroku and I headed to the game room and started playing the latest call of duty.

"We should call the boys to come hang out." I say.

"Koga and Ayame are at a pack meeting and Bankotsu are working all day but said he would be coming to the party." Miroku said. I nodded.

"So how are you and Kikyo?" He asked.

"Alright I know no one likes her but come on. We may even get married someday." I say. He pauses the game and looks me in the eye with a straight face.

"We all know that's not going to happen." He said and honestly it was true. We got back to our game. My mind everywhere else but here.

**Sango POV**

We walked from store to store. I was getting tired from walking so much and I LOVED shopping. Kagome was amazing though she found bargains and clearance sales on some amazing things. It was wonderful. No wonder were best friends. The last store we went to was victorious justice.

"Kagome are you done yet?" I ask. Feeling my feet throb. She takes one look at me and starts laughing.

"Sango! I didn't think you of all people would be asking those things." She says and I glare at her.

"Buy me a pretzel and I won't show everyone those pictures you took." I say and she pales.

"Alright! You win let's go get you a pretzel cranky pants." She says and pulls me up. We walk to Auntie Ann's.

**Kagome POV**

Sango threatened to show everyone those photos I took when I got into my mom's make-up. I looked like a total mess but feeling like a winner, so I took pictures. Sango and I make it over to the stand. There at the cash register was a cute guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. I didn't even know he was talking to me. I blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where my head was." I say and he gives me a genuine smile. I think my insides melted.

'What is going on with me?' I think quickly.

'What can I get you pretty lady." He asks. I blush a bit.

"Um… UI will take two cinnamon pretzels with cream cheese." I say and give him my money. He shakes his head.

Its on the house." He says and hands me the food.

"Although I was wondering fi I could have your number?" He asks. I smile.

"That was fast wasn't it?" I ask and he laughs.

"Well I've learned that you need to live life in the moment." He says. I couldn't agree more.

"Well I just moved back from the states and don't have a phone at the moment." I said half expecting him to laugh at me or call me a liar or every name under the sun. But he wasn't Inuyasha.

"That's alright, I don't mind waiting for you to get one." He says. My heart started beating faster. He scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Hope to talk to you soon pretty lady." He says, I smile and walk back to Sango handing her the pretzel.

"I seen you over there." Sango said and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, shut it. Let's eat and walk I need a new phon." I say and we start to walk away but not before I waved at that cute guy. He waves back.

**Bankotsu POV**

I got a text from Inuyasha that the family was throwing a welcome party for a friend they've known for a while. I was looking forward to it. Then I met this cute girl and gave her my number. U don't think this day could get any better. I feel my phone buzz about a one of my brothers getting in trouble. All my happiness fades away. Just once I would like my day to go smoothly. I look at the time. Above. About twenty more minutes and then I will go deal with what mess awaits me.

**Kagome POV**

I decided to go with the Samsung galaxy note 8. It was rose gold. I got a case because I'm such a clutz and I know I would drop it. Satisfied with everything that I got, Sango and I decided to leave. As soon as we got in the car, I immediately took my phone out and of course put Sango's number first then I texted the cute pretzel guy. That was the name I put in it. 'Pretzel Guy' I laughed to myself.

'Het its that random girl that couldn't talk from the mall.' I sent My nerves were on edge. It would be nice to meet some new people. About a minute later my phone beeped.

'Ohhhh, the pretty lady' He sends as much as I like that nickname. I should tell you my name. Its Kagome'. I sent.

'My name is Bankotsu. Say I will message you tomorrow.' He sends. I send back a quick 'ok see ya' and start talking to Sango about matching outfits for school tomorrow.

Heyyy! Chapter 2! What do you think of the story so far? Is it flowing smoothly? Does it make sense? I'm sorry for it being so slow but the drama is coming. I want to apologize about the way Kagome is acting towards Bankotsu, I didn't mean to do that but hey sometimes we act like we have sense.

That was Kagome. We will learn all about what Inuyasha did to Kagome. I don't want them to get together right away, I want Inuyasha to suffer and Kagome to blossom just like how it's the opposite right now. I plan on doing at least 20 chapters with a sequel. So please enjoy!

Any spelling/grammar mistakes you see. Please let me know so I can go back and fix them and re-upload when the story is done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long wait! I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

Chapter 3

**Kagome POV  
**

Sango and I decided to wear black and white top to bottom, we both fit the same shoe size and got matching tops. She's going to wear a white top with black shorts and I'm going to wear a black top with white shorts. We also got matching black and white headbands. I was s o excited to see everyone tomorrow. When we got in the house Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch watching some movie.

"Hey Miroku, ready to go?" Sango asks. He nods and stands up and walks over I hand him a piece of paper.

"Oh Kagome, writing me love letters?" He asks jokingly.

"Oh Miroku, we both know my true love is Sango." I say and kiss Sango's cheek.

"Its my new phone number. I wrote it down for everyone. I'm going to pass them out. "I say. He nods.

"Are we still on for four tomorrow morning for meditation?" He asks and Sango shakes her head.

"I don't know how either of you can be willing to wake up that early." She says and laughs. We say our goodbyes and I head upstairs to my room. When I got up there, seen a black dress with sparkling crystals around the top with a matching headpiece. I looked at the note. It was from Kagura.

'Welcome back dear. I don't fit this anymore and I know you love it' P.S I hope you enjoy those shoes; you've been eyeing them in my collection.' The note said. I held in a scream. I picked up the dress and hung it up for later. Laying out all my makeup. Though I don't wear it a lot. Tonight, is a special occasion. I put wear the rest of my clothes away and walked back downstairs into the kitchen I looked at the clock it was only one in the afternoon. I could make a quick snack. I pulled out some ramen. I put the water on the stove. I walked into the living room

"Um… I'm making some ramen do you want some?" I asked Inuyasha. He looked at me wide eyed but nodded. I walked back to the kitchen and started cooking.

After about ten minutes or so the ramen was done, and I served it in two bowls. I grabbed two bottles of water and set it down on the table. I grabbed stuff and walked through the living room upstairs.

"It done." I called and went into my room.

**Inuyasha POV**

Miroku and I were hanging out, it was nice. I swear Kikyo pushes me way from my friends. We played the latest CoD and of course Miroku was cheating somehow. Then we decided to watch whatever was on TV. Making jokes an what not. Just then the girls same through the door. Once again Kagome's sweet natural easy for my nose to handle scent came wafting through my nose. Didn't know I was staring until Miroku cleared his throat. I looked away from her to him and then turned my head. I tried not to pay attention to what she was saying but it was hard. Her voice was so soft and quiet. I mentally slapped myself. I have a girlfriend. Who is so much prettier than Kagome. She has a better body as well. I tried to tell myself. I was so engrossed in my own fight in my head that when I come back, Miroku and Sango were leaving and my mom, dad and Kagome's mom were leaving as well. Kagome once again gave me a mile and went upstairs. Coming back down a few minutes later in the kitchen. I got a from both Miroku and Kikyo. Not ready t deal with Kikyo, I opened the one from Miroku. It was only one world.

'Don't'

That's all it said. I was confused. 'Don't 'do what?" I thought to myself. I then pushed it out of my head, I opened the text from Kikyo. It was a picture. She was wearing a skintight hot pink dress with hot pink stiletto heels. It was hot. I looked down on the bottom.

'For the party this weekend' It said. I thought to myself, good. This will make all the guys jealous. Maybe even Kagome. I was in a deep thought on how to make Kagome jealous when I didn't even know she was behind me. II jumped like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Um… I'm making some ramen; do you want some?" She asked. All I could do was nod my head yes. Then she disappeared back into the kitchen. I started texting Kikyo again. Well more like sexting. She kept sending me pictures of herself. I wasn't complaining. Until Kagome walked past me saying it was done. I got up and sat at the table, I was sort of hoping she would sit with me but oh well. Next to my bowl was a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Oh, Kagome I know you want me, but I'm taken." I say quietly to myself.

**Miroku POV**

Since we were all told Kagome was coming back. Inuyasha has been acting weird. I feel it's gotten worse. Him being with Kikyo hasn't been helping either. Now that Kagome is back, all he's been doing is watching her like a hawk I noticed it when her and Sango came back from shopping.

"Sango dear. I have to tell you something." I start out.

"Inuyasha seems to e changing now that Kagome is back and its not for the better." I say and she nods.

"He's becoming obsessed with Kagome." Sango said... I was taken aback, it surprised me.

"That's my best friend. She's like my sister. I notice things about everything when it comes to her." Sango said. I nodded. We sat in silence before either of us said anything.

"If It comes down to it and we have to choose between Kagome and Inuyasha. I will choose Kagome." Sango said.

"Me too my dear." Said. Hoping it didn't come down to that.

**Kagome POV**

I was so excited for dinner tonight. I'm so happy to be back with all my friends. I think to myself. I freshened up quickly and decided to do my makeup and hair before putting on my dress and shoes. For my eyes I did a super light Smokey eye with a speck of silver glitter on my eye shadow. For my hair I decided to brush it all to one side ad pin it down with the clip Kagura gave me for my birthday one year. I took the necklace that was an early birthday present from my dad just before he passed. I wiped a tear that fell. I blinked the rest of them away and got u p to put my shoes on. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and it was Souta.

"Wow sis! You look so pretty!" He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said standing up. I took his hand in mine.

"Are you ready to eat?" I ask, He nods his head. We both head downstairs where everyone is waiting for us. My mom almost started crying and made her way over to me and hugged me,

"Your father would be so proud." She says and takes a deep breath.

"Let's get going." Inutaisho says and we all piled into cars. I pull my phone put and make Souta take a picture with me. I quickly post it n Instagram; Tonight, was going to be a wonderful night. Or so I thought.

We got to the restaurant and it was the same one that we all went to when I was a kid. It brought back some many memories. I smiled to myself. Once we were parked, we all got out. I was having such a nice time with everyone. Kagura was telling everyone that they plan on adopting a little boy, his name is Shippo. They already have a little girl named Rin. The smartest little girl you have ever known. Then the topic of children came up and my mom and Izayoi were talking about me having kids and how many they wanted. Papa Taisho almost spit out his drink when they asked me how many I wanted. I stared at them all wide eyed.

"Um… I really only want two…" I said quietly sipping on my water avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Well Kagome you need a boyfriend first, and we both know you're too manly looking for one." Inuyasha said. My hands fell into my lap and I put my head down a bit.

In my mind I was thinking that I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help it. That one stung a bit. Izayoi shot up to say something but Inutaisho put his hand up and stopped her. He himself stood and went over and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"I don't know what to say Kagome, except I'm sorry… I didn't raise Inuyasha to be so disrespectful." She said and I could hear her trying to hold back her tears, I got up quickly and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

**Kagome POV**

"Its ok… What he said didn't even bother me." I said, I'm sure everyone knew I was lying. I hugged her a bit tighter. A few minutes later Inutaisho came back but Inuyasha didn't.

"I apologize on my son's behalf. I have no idea where that came from, but I assure you, he will be punished." He said. He said it in a way that I knew not to argue. I gave him a small smile and acted as if my insides didn't hurt. I fought back tears.

**Inuyasha POV**

Kagome looked beautiful Absolutely stunning. The dress she picked fit her so well. Then I thought about Kikyo. She was just so much better than Kagome. I had to remind her. Kikyo and I talked about ways to mess with Kagome. My dad had to ruin it. I was about to make her cry.

"Whatever, I don't care. Kikyo Is better." I say and run to Kikyos. I knock on the door.

"OH! Inuyasha. W-what are you doing here?" She asks, she was wearing some t-shirt. I've seen it before.

"Well I got kicked out of the hose." I say and try to walk in the house. She was blocking it.

"Sorry Inuyasha. Tonight, is not a good night." She said and shut the door and locked it.

"Huh… That was weird." I say and pull out my phone to call Miroku.

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

"Yo, Miroku, I got kicked out of my house for the night. Can I crash at your place?" I ask. He sighs.

"I'm at Sango's for the night, you know where the spare key is. Lock it up when your done." He says and hangs up. I shake my head and walk to Miroku's.

**Kagome POV**

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, no one mentioned Inuyasha's name, Inutaisho acted like he was never there. We all went back home, and everyone said their good nights.

"Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Inutaisho asked, I nodded and stood in front of him.

"I know I apologized at dinner for Inuyasha's actions, but I'm doing it again." He said. I smiled.

"It's really ok, no matter what Inuyasha says to me doesn't hurt me. I've made up my mind about moving on and I have. His words are just words to me." I said and he smiled bugger.

"Good." He said and told me to go to bed. I had a wonderful dream about pretzel boy.

**Inutaisho POV**

I was furious with Inuyasha. He was out of line. I don't know what came over him to talk to Kagome like that. Both his mother and I raised him to be more respectful of women. I talked to Kagome and I could tell she was telling the truth when she said she was over Inuyasha. It was a little sad, but I was proud of Kagome. We all hoped that the two of them would get married. I sighed to myself and walked to the room Izayoi and I shared. She wouldn't take the news very well. When I walked in the room, she was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair.

"My love… I have something important to tell you." I started out, she stopped brushing her hair and looked at me through the mirror. I just came out with it.

"I don't think Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get together." I said quickly, there was a long pause and then she started laughing.

"Oh, my sweet. I've known the second Kagome got off the plane. She's moved on, her new love interest sounds cute actually." She says, I look at her with my mouth open wide

"Then what about Inuyasha?" I ask. She then glares at me.

"My boy is not in love with that thing. He's only with her because of what she can give him." She says. Her whole mood changed. I walked over and started rubbing her shoulders.

"yes, my love. Although Inuyasha's sent hasn't changed. He didn't go through the process. He hasn't found his mate yet." I say and she looks up at me and gives me a warm smile.

"He has found his mate. Its's Kagome and now he's hurt because he rejected her, and she accepted it." Izayoi says. She gets up dragging me to bed where we went to sleep...

**Kagome POV**

I woke up at four this morning to meditate and cleanse myself with Miroku, it was much needed. Now its about six in the morning and I'm soaking in an herb bath. It was going to be a great day if not week, nothing could tear me down. It was six thirty when I got out and immediately texted Sango to see if she was going to want to carpool. I started to get dressed and head down to pack my lunch and a couple water bottles and some snacks. I was the only awake and then the door opened Inuyasha walked in, I kept packing my bookbag. He walked in the kitchen wearing the same thing as yesterday.

'You know if you keep eating all that food, you're going to get fat." He said, I didn't even look up at him. I then got a message from someone I didn't expect to hear from so early in the morning. I tried to contain my smile. Bankotsu. My face lit up. The text was so simple, but it made me smile.

'Good Morning Hope it's not too early. 😊 '- Bankotsu

Good Morning, I've been up since four this morning. 😊 ' – Kagome

I sat down completely ignoring Inuyasha. I didn't care. My happiness and well being were going to come first. We talked about so many things getting to know one another as much as two people could while texting.

'Do you think we could meet again this weekend? I have a party to go to for a friend Would love for you to come' Bankotsu wrote instantly my heart sank.

'I'm sorry, I actually have a party to go to too. What about next Friday?' I asked hoping he would agree.

'that sound prefect actually' He said. I then told him I had to go. we said our goodbyes and then Sango texted me saying she was out front. I didn't even know time passed so quickly. I grabbed my stuff quickly and quietly. I think everyone was sleeping.

"Yo girl! What took you so long!? She screeched at me. Sango was not a morning person.

"Sorry Sango, I was texting Bankotsu." I said and she smirked at me.

"Ooooo! Kagome!" She started out and I stopped her.

"Lets just get going!" I say. My face completely red. Sango laughed at me the whole way there. We stopped at Starbucks, I needed my matcha fix and soon, we decided to get everyone something. A little pick me up. We once again headed to school. Once we got there, I started to get out about Sango stopped me.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for how Inuyasha has been treating you. Miroku told me." She says. I smiled at her.

"Its ok Sango. I'm over him and am now trying to be happy." I say she kisses my cheek and we both get out walking towards out group of friends. Ayame seen me first and she started to run, and I know she was going to jump on me.

"I have coffee!" I yell, she stopped in her tracks. Once the coffee was given out, she jumps on me. Koga had to catch me so I wouldn't fall over.

"I'm so happy your back Kagome!" Ayame said. We al caught up and took out our schedules, I had a class with each of them except the last three. We talked some more until the bel rang and we left. I had my first class with Miroku.

"I should tell you Kagome, Inuyasha has those last thee classes. If he's means to you, tell us. We will always choose you. I don't know what's going on with my friend." He said sadly. I felt bad for them. Out first class was noting but going over what we would talk about the rest of the year, exams, tests and the whatnot. It was boring. I pulled out my phone and texted Bankotsu.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to state a disclaimer. I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, or any of the places and objects stated throughout this story.

**Bankotsu POV**

When I left work that day, I heard that my brothers, Jakotsu and Renkotsu were going to jail if they didn't leave the neighbors alone. The neighbors were always the ones messing with them. I just met the most amazingly beautiful girl that supposedly moved back here from the states and I don't want anything to mess it up. I'm so glad that I got her number. I hurried as fast as I could to my car and back to my house before they got into anymore trouble. I pull up to the house and am thankful that no cops were there, but I did hear yelling. I ran inside.

"What is going on!?" I yelled over everyone hoping I was loud enough. Jakotsu ran to my side.

"Oh! Big brother! I It was all Renkotsu's fault. He wouldn't leave them alone!" Jakotsu said. Honestly, I believed it. Renkotsu was always picking fights with everyone.

"Alright! Both of you get in the house!" I yell, I so mad. If I couldn't smooth this over then we would have to move again.

I went over and talked things over with the neighbors, Jakotsu was right it was Renkotsu. I was so beyond pissed. Jakotsu and I both work our butts off, to make sure all our needs are met. Renkotsu was going to mess it all up again.

Jakotsu works two jobs. One as a hairdresser. The best one in fifty miles. Then he works at the bar with me at nights. I work at the pretzel stand and the bar. We both made enough just to make ends meet. If Renkotsu doesn't get his stuff together and get a job to start helping around the house, I'm going to kick him out.

"Yo big brother." He starts out. He has a smirk on his face, he already knows what I'm going to say.

"Get your act together. I gave you so many chances. One more incident like this and you're out of the house." I say and walk away to the house. Jakotsu follows me. I didn't have time for this, I am on my last year of high school and I needed to focus.

No one was going to get in my way. I think to myself. I walked inside and went straight to my room slamming and locking the door. I was so angry. I knew if I Didn't calm down that I would break something. I took a few deep breaths and sat down. I then pulled out my phone and started texting Kagome, we talked about everything under the sun.

Then I remembered that Inuyasha invited me over for a party. I wanted Kagome to go with me. Just as I was going to ask her, I got a phone call from my boss asking me to come in for a few hours. I agreed and told him only a few hours and then I was out. He agreed. By then I totally forgot to ask Kagome. I told myself I would ask her in the morning as it was getting late.

Work went on as usual. By the tome I left I made three hundred on tips alone.

I went back home to get what little sleep I could before my first day. I swear I just closed my eyes and my alarm went Oh I was so mad. It was about six-thirty, I wanted to shower before. So, I quickly sent Kagome a good morning text hoping I didn't wake her up. Then I got put. I for dressed in a pair of nice fitting jeans and black top also tight. I hated things that were baggy . I grabbed a travel mug with coffee and headed out the door. I didn't have many classes this year. Thank goodness. It was English, math Gym, Lunch and herbs and healing. Then of course I'm on the football team. I was the captain, Inuyasha was the quarter back and Kouga the kick . Miroku wasn't much for sports so he wasn't on it. I get to class and waited for the teacher of course. Just then my phone buzzed. It was Kagome. My whole day got so much better,

'I'm bored in class :P – Kagome

'Yea me-too LOL – Bankotsu

"What class are you in? – Kagome

'English; - Bankotsu

'Math - Kagome

'Sucks' – Bankotsu

'What class do you have next? – Bankotsu

'I have gym. All my friends dot too' – Kagome

'Wow! I have gym too!' – Bankotsu

'What if we were in the same school?' – Kagome

'That would be really awesome. You'd make my day everyday – Bankotsu

'That's sweet. Got to go, teacher came in Text you later!' Kagome

**Kagome POV**

I think its so funny that Bankotsu and I have the same class at different schools. I thought to myself. Class went by so quickly. The teacher didn't say much though Just went over what we would be doing during the year and what to expect. I couldn't wait to be with everyone again. Miroku and I walked down to the locker rooms, Inuyasha and Kouga were waiting for him and I went un the girl's room. I immediately say Sango, Ayame and Kikyo. I paid her no mind. The coach talked with us for a bit before handing out uniforms. Once we were changed, we went out. Just then I hear somethings only I know. He saw mw before I seen him. When I noticed him, he was hanging y the guys. I smiled from ear to ear and ran and jumped giving him a hug. Sango and Ayame ran behind me cracking up the guys looked so confused.

"Pretty Lady! I can't believe you're here!" He said, it was like we were the only ones in our little world. When he put me down, I stared to blush.

"How do you guys know each other?" Miroku asked. Sango answered for me.

"We met at the mall." She said. I nodded my head.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Sango and you've met Ayame already." He said. I was over the moon at the fact that Bankotsu went to the same school. The coach called for a free period. We all found a corner to talk.

"So, is everyone trying out for a sport?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going to take Judo again." Sango said.

"I think I'll try out for it again." Miroku said.

"Football team." Koga and Bankotsu said at the same time.

"I will try out for cheerleader again, You should too Kagome. I think you'd be perfect!" Ayame said. I smiled.

"I think I will, maybe volleyball too." I said. Then we all started talking again. The topic of the party came up again.

"Bring swimsuits! It will be the last super-hot day and I want to go off with a bang!" I said. I seen in the corner of my eye that Inuyasha and Kikyo same and sat down.

'Wait! You're the friend Inuyasha was talking about!" Bankotsu said. I nodded and laughed. We all continued talking. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me the whole time. It made me a bit uncomfortable. Soon the was over and I said goodbye to everyone ad Bankotsu offered to walk me home. Sango was so quick to say yes for me.

**Bankotsu POV**

My pretty lady was going to gym the same time I was. It was crazy. It would be even crazier if we went to the same school. After quickly getting changed, I met up with the guys. We all started talking about the party. Inuyasha was arguing with Kikyo as usual. Just then out of the corner of my eye. I seen something. I stood up and I couldn't contain myself.

"Pretty Lady! I can't believe you're here!" I shouted. All eyes were on us, but I didn't care. We all sat down and started talking. Today was the best day ver.

**Inuyasha POV**

I can't believe that Kagome was talking to Bankotsu! What was she thinking! He was my friend! She was my mate even if she did accept my rejection! She was going to pay for this!

_Sorry Inuyasha's POV was so short! Kikyo's will be next! Let's find out what is going on in the little head of hers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I love reading stories that have a lot of detail. Its something that I really want to try but I don't think I will be ever be good it. I will try my hardest though. If you have any advice, I would love to hear about it! _

_I also write on Wattpad on Wattpad, if anyone does too, I need some new material to read. _

_My username is Sunny_Desu _


End file.
